Forever When Death
by Winters Revenge
Summary: A cross between harry Potter and the anime Vampire Knight. hermione's parents get killed by a vampire but she gets saved by a good vampire and goes to an all vampire to school. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**(AN) **

**HULLO EVYONE! Hope you like this story! Nothing here is related to Hogwarts or magic or wizardry or anything. I just used the characters. I'm still kind of new to Fan Fiction so please give me advice! This is a cross between Vampire Knight and Harry Potter so, yeah. Awesome right? Please review, good or bad! :D Enjoy! DracoXHermione**

**DICLAMIER: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight, i definitely do not own anything here (except for my pet balloon Poppy because I definitely named her Poppy :D Now I wonder why I even name balloons ...)**

Prologue

_About 7 years ago ..._

"Daddy, daddy, where are you?" I screamed. I looked around the forest, scared. "Daddy, are we lost? I want to get back to camp!" There was a crack on the other side of the forest. I was scared. I wanted daddy and mummy. I couldn't see them.

"Mummy? Daddy? Where are you?" I whimpered. I stopped and cried. Tears came running down my eyes and formed a pond beneath me.

"I w-w-want m-m-mummy and d-daddy!" I cried. I was stuck. I was lost and mum and dad were gone. The forest seemed whisper to me. _Come, come, come! Follow us! Follow the wind! _I looked up, very frightened. "W-Who's there?" I asked. _It's mum and dad! Follow the wind! _So I did.

My baby green fluffy jacket was soaked by both my tears and the rain which pelted me so badly. I wanted y parents back. I needed them. I took the advice from the wind which scared me. I was still crying. It had seemed the wind pushed me to the east of the forest. I stumbled a bit and then got back onto my feet seeing a cave.

I entered the cave. Its' moist foggy feeling scared me. I gulped. "M-m-m-m-mummy? D-d-da-daddy?" I whispered. Two heads looked up from the corner of the cave.

"Oh, thank goodness, Hermione!" smiled mum. "You're okay!"

I turned around to the entrance of the cave.

"Thank you wind" I smiled. _It's okay. But be careful._

I turned back to my parents. "Daddy?" I asked.

"Little miss 'Mione, you saved us! We're sorry about what happened" frowned father, "You must be careful around here, Hermione."

"It is a hunting zone for the beasts, little Hermione" frowned mum.

"B-b-but I don't g-g-get it. Th-th-there aren't any d-d-d-dears here" I cried.

Mum and dad looked at each other and just laughed. "No Hermione," sighed father, "this world is full of vamp-"

Suddenly a man came in the cave. He stared at all three of us and then glared his fangs to all of us.

"Vampires" I gasp.

"H-Hermione! Run! We're sorry, we didn't know about this forest!" shouted dad.

"Run Mermione! Stay away from the forest! We're sorry if we never come back!" shrieked mum.

I was confused. I didn't take my eyes of the vampire until he stared at me. "ARGH!" he roared.

"P-please, don't eat me" I squeaked.

"Yes, don't eat her. Kill us!" demanded father. I gasped. 'Hermione, run! We're doing this for you! Please, run!"

So I ran. I flew across to the back of the forest where our car and tent sat. Behind me, red eyes followed me and chased me onto the road. 'Mummy, daddy" I thought, 'I love you'.

I ran onto the road and stared at the moon. I was hoping that mother and father would be okay. Even if I didn't see them, I would think about all of the things they did for me. I stopped and turned behind me. The vampire was gone. Then a hand rested on my shoulder.

I gasped and turned around with a shock. It was a vampire.

"Little one, come" he said. I shook my head. "Don't worry, it's okay. I'm a good vampire."

I stepped back. "Don't eat me."

"No, we'll look after you."

"N-no! Don't!"

The vampire turned around and sighed. I was about to run when behind me stood the fuming vampire which had probably killed my parents.

"You're parents we're yummy! What about you?" he smirked and intended to bite me. The other vampire just glared at him and punched him. He immediately fell to the ground unconscious. I gasped with horror. Blood oozed out of his head and scars marked his face. His skin began to rot and his eyes slowly closed. The close which covered him turned crimson red and the ground under him suddenly burst with fire. It was such a terrible image.

"Follow me" demanded the other vampire. "I'm Severus Snape. I'm the head of our vampire hide-out, Black Hood. We run a school, the Black Hood Academy. I sensed a sign of death in the forest so I came here to investigate" Snape said turning his face to the forest.

We stared to walk onto the path that followed to a car which took us to a mansion. I stared at it with my eyes wide.


	2. Chapter 1

**(AN)**

**HI TO ALL! Hope you all liked the Prologue! The Vampire Knight + Harry Potter thing needs to be adjusted. Snape is NOT Kaname (He's the headmaster and he'll be going through a lot Of mood swings :D) but Draco IS Zero. To make it clear I'm just using their personalities with the Harry potter Characters. And it also ends up being Ron as Kaname (but not Hermione's brother). Ginny is obviously Sayori (but she has more of her Harry Potter personality) and to make it a bit more fun Harry's Aidou. There is no day class, it's just a whole vampire school. Sorry to all the non Vampire Knight readers who just read the last few sentences I wrote that you wouldn't understand she here's a list of only a few characters.**

**HP Character – What in school – VK Character**

**Hermione – Main Character & School Guardian – Yuuki (Yuuki becomes a vampire later in this story)**

**Draco – School Guardian– Zero (in here zero is already a vampire but his family still died)**

**Ron – Leader of the Vampires - Kaname**

**Snape – Headmaster of school – Kaien cross**

**Harry – Known as the cutest vampire- Aidou**

**Ginny – Hermione/Yuuki's best fried – Sayori (in here Ginny's a vampire)**

**Hehe. So, enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight. (Yeah, but It would be awesome if i did) **

Chapter One

I kept my smile on my face as the headmaster ran us through Black Hood Academy rules, again. I turned at Draco seeing his usual frown and typical agro mood. He caught a glimpse of me staring at me and I quickly got back to smiling and the headmaster. I just couldn't get my eyes f Draco. I could tell he was thinking about his dead family and his hatred of being a vampire. It was normal. I stared at my boots as if the laces on them actually look nice. Black Hood's uniform was crap. _Really_ crap.

"So, any questions?" smiled Snape. My face suddenly shot up back to that lame fake-smile.

"Can I leave?" Draco murmured and then turned his back and faced the door.

"Wait, Draco, little drake?" called Snape but Draco had already left the room. "Oh, my dear little Draco has been all to himself, now, Hermione, why don't you help him. Give him a little cuddle!"

My face went totally blank. _Cuddle?_ I thought _Please, you're not serious, right? I mean I like him but we're just friends ... I think._ I started to rock on my feet and decided to keep my eyes on the laces of my boots. After a few 24 rocks I lost my balance and fell to the floor. Snape just laughed.

"Hey, headmaster, it's not funny! Anyways, i think you're just being slack on Draco! You're always making him feel like an idiot! YOU"RE ALWAYS MAKING HIM FEE LIKE CRAP! Just like this uniform!" I demanded.

"Hmmmm, this is very true. Maybe I should just let him do whatever he wants!" Snape mumbled, lifting up his glasses. "Yes, he's still irritated at himself for being a vampire! Well, I already told you what to do, Hermione. Include him, be nice to him and make him feel comfortable. Anyways, about your last statement, are you requesting to change the uniform?"

"Errrr, yeah, kind of, but, I will make sure Draco is in perfect condition! He'll be so happy and cheerful after I'm done and I'll promise I'll keep the school safe, headmaster!" I grinned and ran out the door.

"RIGHT! YAY! My two guardians are going so well together!" cheered Snape as he clapped his hands and danced around the classroom. I just rolled my eyes.

I made my ways through the corridor as I heard a squeak. I grabbed my Artemis Rod and glided to the nearest door where I hid. I crept to the window seeing a shadow move towards the courtyard so I followed it.

The sky was black with no clouds or stars in it. Wind had seemed to take action making mini dust storms in the oval. The seats in the courtyard were deserted. The vampires would take their classes in the day but hunt at night. I moved closer to the shadow that headed closer to the forest. Then it stopped and looked back at me. _Oh damn_.

It was Draco.

"Why the heck where you following me?" he asked.

"I thought you were another vampire" I said.

"Well, vampires are allowed to hunt at night so, you shouldn't be following me or anyone else" sighed Draco as he walked into the forest.

"I thought you might have been Harry! You know, sometimes he can get a bit too physco with blood!" I lied.

"Whatever."

"Hey, can i follow you?"

Draco looked at me. "Why?"

"Because this forest gives me the creeps" I said without thinking. My crush on him was starting to show.

"Then, why don't you just leave the forest."

"But-" I managed to whisper.

"Get, away from me Hermione" So then, I left.

I walked to the edge of the forest when a hand grabbed my wrist. It scared the hell out of me.

"Draco?" I squeaked.

But it wasn't him.


	3. Chapter 2

**(AN)**

**SUP GUYS! Hope you like the whole cross-over thing. Just to mention it, I know a bit more Harry Potter than vampire knight. And I am NOT going through the plot of vampire knight. I'm making my own stuff. (: My fave character from Vampire Knight is Takuma Ichijo for some reason but I don't what to use for him as a Harry Potter character! PLEASE HELP ALL VAMPIRE KINGHT READERS (there probably won't be much here because I put this in the HP section ...)! So, who should be Ichijo(sorry non-Vampire knight readers. I guess I'm REALLY annoying you now...)? Anyway, wish you like the next chapter. Sorry if it's short (everything I write is short). Enjoy! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight ... but I do own this disclaimer.**

Chapter Two

I tried to scream but the hand baffled it.

"Shhhhh..." whispered the voice inhaling my perfume, "Mmmmm... good."

The voice was low. It was obviously a male. He kept behind me then pushed away some hair away from my neck. Damn, a vampire. I held my Artemis Rod tightly, ready to strike. His face was warm and his mouth moved closer to my neck. His mouth open slightly, then stopped and carefully twisted my Artemis rod out of my hand. He was strong, really strong.

"That's better," he laughed.

His voice was familiar but I didn't think he'd be one of the students from the academy. As his mouth got closer I whimpered. I was shaking really badly. I was cold and afraid. I could feel the sharp tips of his fangs on my delicate skin. I shivered and tried to break away from him. Then I heard a punch. I never knew punches could be heard...

"What are you doing to her, Zabini?"

"Draco!" I gasped, "Thank you so much!" I turned around at Blaise Zabini. I guess he was always sneaking around at night to find food. It was usual for him. I was about to accuse him when Draco butted in.

"Hermione, don't get into this!" he turned his eyes to Blaise , "What do you think she is, a squirrel?"

At that moment Pansy flew down from the trees. "Yeah, she looks like one to me," she smirked.

"Just as I thought, you two!" frowned Draco.

"Awww, come on Draco," smirked Pansy, "why did you hurt little Blaisey?"

"He was attacking Hermione!" Draco demanded.

"Yeah, and Hermione is ... your girlfriend!" Pansy giggled.

"You're acting like a child Pansy!" Draco stared.

"Oh, really?" she smirked.

She ran to a tree and hopped up. Standing at the top, she mace thunder and lightning crackle in the sky. Pansy had an ability to control thunder and electricity. Most vampires had the ability to control things or objects. The lightning that followed Pansy hit Draco. He was wounded and bleeding. Pansy scooted back to the ground and frowned.

"So uncool," she murmured.

Pansy and Blaise walked back to their dorms but Ron had come to stop them. I quickly stood up from Draco, and brushed the blood off me. Ron moved towards us.

"Pansy, no more playing with lightning. You'll be stuck in the dorms tomorrow night. That will be your punishment," Ron said as Blaise smirked at Pansy's loss, "and Blaise, you'll be staying with her for trying to drink Hermione's blood."

Ron looked towards me. He asked Pansy and Blaise to go back to their dorms. "I'm so sorry Hermione," he said with a smile, "I'll take Draco to the infirmary. You make sure you stay safe, okay."

I loved his soft smile. He comforted me when I needed help. I smiled to myself, thinking of how lucky I was. I walked to my dorms seeing Ginny feasting on a squirrel. She sat on our dorms window and glared at the moon.

"Oh, hey Hermione," smiled Ginny.

"Hey," I replied.

"What's wrong?"

I looked up as I changed into my crimson night dress. "Uh, nothing."

"You sure, because you always look like that when something's wrong and you also look kind of sad," mumbled Ginny as she dug into another squirrel. I shivered at the thought of being a vampire or a squirrel.

"I'm okay Ginny and come on, there has to be another way to see that something's wrong!" I demanded.

Ginny sighed. "You've got blood on your dress"

I gasped. She didn't even turn around to see me! I guess it's the smell of blood. I looked at my dress. Then my hand. I must've had some blood on my hand from holding Draco. I shrugged and climbed into bed.

"Draco got hurt by-" I said but Ginny interrupted me.

"By Pansy," Ginny nodded, "I saw lightning."

"Well, I guess, goodnight," I yawned.

"Yeah, goodnight" smiled Ginny.


	4. Chapter 3

**(AN)**

**Sorry, I haven't been writing because it's the holidays. ): Really, really lazy in the holidays! So, the next chapter has come up! :D Hope you don't mind my usual short writing. :P So, please enjoy! I'll be back to school in a few days so that might make me write more. Weird isn't it? I write less in the holidays and write more in school days. And, please come with more reviews and comments good or bad!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight. This disclaimer thing kinda creeps me out now ... I don't know why.**

**P.S VK readers – I put James Potter as Takuma, he's got Takuma's personality. **

Chapter Three

Last night I had dreams. Dreams of the headmaster for some reason putting sushi in an oven, dreams of Ginny turning into a squirrel, dreams of Blaise and Pansy trying to get Ginny, dreams of my family trying to find me in the forest, dreams of Draco being sweet and kind which was very unusual and dreams of Ron, always helping me and keeping me safe. It felt like I loved him. He was the one who helped me through my life, always trying to make me smile when I was sad. He gave everything to me. Including his heart.

I walked into the empty classroom with Ginny next to me. We were quite shocked that no one was there.

"Are all the classes cancelled today?" I asked her.

"I hope so because I didn't finish my math homework," she hesitated. "What time is it?" Ginny coughed.

I shrugged and turned around. Behind me stood Draco. He just frowned.

"You do know that today is the start of the holidays, don't you?" he said with a mood less tone. Ginny started laughing. From the look of it, she kind of looked like she was crying too. The next minute she was on the floor banging the ground with tears running down her face.

"Drama queen much!" I laughed. She stood back up and stopped laughing. Then she faced Draco. Her straight face surprised me. Their hatred for each other was coursing through their brains. Everyone hated Draco, well, except for the headmaster and me. Ginny scanned his black jeans and coat. She obviously was disgusted by his taste of clothing but I had to admit, I did look good on him. Behind him was the window where we saw snow covering the grounds. Then Draco turned around.

"The headmaster wants you, Hermione" he mumbled. I nodded and waved goodbye to Ginny and she just nodded and made a face which meant she wanted me to keep an eye on Draco. Draco and I walked through the silent corridors. I asked Draco if I could get changed. He nodded and waited for me outside.

I slipped on my purple sweater, black stockings and black skirt, trying to make myself neat and tidy so the headmaster wouldn't cry for being a bad father since he adopted me. I walked out of my room seeing Draco slump against the wall. He was more depressed than usual. Well, no offence to him. He dug his hands into his pocket and sighed. I decided to break this very strange silence.

"Is your shoulder okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's fine" he replied.

"So, do you know what the headmaster wants?" I questioned. He shrugged.

"Maybe it's about what happened last night" I suggested.

"Maybe"

We entered the headmasters room and wasn't shocked to see him fanning his usual fish. He smiled and then got back into his seat.

"I hope you guys are hungry because I made some SUSHI!" he cheered. I hesitated.

"Uh, did you put them in an oven?" I asked shyly recording my dreams from last night.

The headmaster was confused. He thought for a second. "No but, do you want to?"

I face went red. "Oh no, it's okay! I just had a dream last night that you were making sushi and you put it in the oven. Sorry" Draco laughed. I looked at him he actually laughed.

"Well, have some sushi!" the headmaster laughed and then got back to his serious face," What I really want to discuss is about what happened last night. It was very out of character of Blaise and Pansy to do that, don't you think. That is why I had a word with Ron to see if you could investigate more on this. Blaise and Pansy are very laid back people. Harry has also said that there's something strange about them. Their candy eating habits have disappeared and they are missing in class sometimes." The headmaster sighed. "I trust both of you to be very careful on this. Especially you, Draco! I don't want you to get hurt again."

There was another long silence when nobody said or did anything. Then, I took a sushi.

"Is it yummy? Do you like it? I hope you do!" smiled the headmaster. To be honest it was delicious.

"Taste great!" I said, the turned to Draco, "Want one?"

He stopped, waited for a moment and took one.

"Is it yum?" asked the headmaster.

"It's okay" murmured Draco and walked out of the room.

"He doesn't like it! NOO! My little Draco doesn't like it!" cried the headmaster.

"Oh, don't worry headmaster! He's just acting very negative! It was really delicious!" I smiled.

"AWWWWW! Thank you Hermione! You so special to meeee!" he said with tears running down his eyes.

"Yeah, it's okay. I'll be outside just in case you need me!" I grinned and walked out of the room. Outside was Harry, James and Ron.

"Oh, hello Hermione! Have you had a good morning?' James asked smiling sweetly.

"Yes, I have had a good morning, James. Hello Harry," Harry smiled as I turned to Ron, "Good morning Ron."

"Yes, good morning Hermione," Ron said brushing some strands of hair off my face, "Be careful outside."

The three of them walked into the headmasters' office. Draco sat against the wall frowning.

"I don't know why you like that guy" Draco said.

I blushed. "I DON'T LIKE HIM!" I demanded then added very quickly, "I'm just fond of him because he let me go to this school even when I'm not a vampire!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

We walked in silence to where Blaise and Pansy sat under a tree, waiting for us to come.

**(AN)**

**I hope you like it. I just want to say the 'sushi in the oven' thing was really random. I actually had a dream of it last might. My mum made sushi and for some reason put it in the oven to cook. Weird isn't it ... remember, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**(AN)**

**Hey guys. Hope you liked the last chapters. (: Just to make it clear all Vampire Knight readers, Fred is Akatsuki because I really didn't know who he should be but Fred will have Akatsuki's personality, Lavender Brown will be Ruka because I didn't know what to put her as (Lav will have Ruka's personality), Ichiru is George and Yagari is Sirius. (: Yes, I need to say SORRY AGAIN ALL NON-VAMPIE KNIGHT READERS! I really bother you about all this talk. ): But I have to say one thing to all of you THNX FOR READING! Not like this story will suddenly end, I just wanna say thnx! (: No hard feelings right?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight. Oh, and I just want to do my dead monkey thing now. (*_*) Yeah, i know it doesn't really look like a monkey but it's awesome. (: **

Chapter Four

Draco and I approached Pansy and Blaise. Pansy was perched on a branch and Blasie settled under the shade of the tree below. They eyed us as we walked pass. It felt really creepy though, and I never felt scared or crept out around the vampires in this school. I guess it was because of the comfort of Draco, Ginny and Ron. We made our way through the courtyard and found Lavender and Fred discussing 'business'. Draco walked pass but I stopped. Both Lavender and Fred looked up from a long conversation.

"Hermione," she said nodding, "how's your morning?"

"Oh, it's been pleasant. I just want to know if you guys have seen George anywhere" I asked.

Draco jumped back, "WHY THE DO YOU WANT MY BROTHER?" (AN- Sorry to interrupt, in vampire knight, George and Draco should be twins. I know it should really be Fred and George but, I really wanted a Dramione. But here, I just put George and Draco as brothers, not twins.)

"Er, because he might be able to help us?" I replied.

"YEAH, HELP US BECOME HIS NEW BEST FRIENDS AND THEN USE YOU AS FREAKIN' STUPID SLAVES!"

"Shut up, Draco, George should be in his dorm. If not, he might be flirting with Ginny" Fred sighed. (AN-Okay, in this story they are not brothers and sister because that would be eww. Continue.)

"NOO! IS HE GONNA KEEP GIN-GIN AS A SLAVE?" I cried. I ran to my dorm seeing Ginny change into her Green dress. She was nearly done and then she slipped her left arm in.

"Don't you ever knock?" she asked. Then, turned around to see my stunned face.

"What's up with you?" she said looking confused.

"DON'T TELL ME GEORGE SAW YOU DRESSING! I'M SO GOING TO KILL HIM FOR DOING THAT! OMG, HE IS SO DEAD! I KNOW MAYBE YOU MIGHT LIKE HIM GIN-GIN BUT, DID HE DO ANYTHING BAD OT YOU?" I whimpered.

-Long Silence-

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Ginny said blankly.

"Fred said George might be here flirting with you!" I said still with fear.

"Um, first of all, don't trust what Fred just said. He only said that because he saw me laughing with George once but we were both having an argument and then we saw Harry walk past and stack it. Secondly, I have no relationship with George because have been enemies since ages ago and lastly, why are you bleeding?" Ginny frowned.

I looked at where her eyes sat. My left hand must have got scratched by a branch or twig when I was running. I guess I never realised.

"Oh, that was just a scratch!" I hesitated hiding my arm behind my back.

"You sure it wasn't a naughty vampire?" she joked.

"Hey!" I said confused.

"So there was no bad vampire who bit you?" Ginny asked again.

"Yes."

"So who bit you?"

"Huh, I said no!"

"No, you said yes!"

"I said yes meaning that it was a no!"

"No, you said yes because some one bit you!"

"No, you don't get it! I said NO! N-O NO!"

"Actually, you said yes."

"I said NO!"

"Make up your mind, would you, Hermione!"

I was getting tired of this argument. "Then admit that I said NO!"

"No!"

"Hah, you just did!" I laughed.

"No, I meant that I won't admit it!"

"So then we're even now?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're even" Ginny admitted.

After our long argument, I decided to go to George's room myself and ask him where his secret stash of Pocky is. Pocky is Blaise's and Pansy's favourite thing. Well, it was. (AN- People who don't know what Pocky is, it's like a thin stick shaped biscuit with chocolate covering it. Yum :D)

I knocked on the door expecting a reply but it seemed like no one was in there. I opened the door really slowly trying not to strain its hinges and saw George inside.

"I'd expect you'd do that Hermione. So what have you come for?" he asked. His room was dark and rather gloomy. Just like a vampire. And again, it felt creepy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but, I remember you told me about your secret stash of Pocky!" I smiled.

"Oh, that. What do you want it for?" he asked.

"Well, Blaise and Pansy haven't been eating any and it seems really weird for that to happen so, I could just use some Pocky to find out what's wrong with them" I hesitated.

"I'll give you some Pocky if you do one thing for me," he smirked. His eyes turned crimson red and he came closer to me. "Because I smell blood."


	6. Chapter 5

**(AN) **

**Sorry people! I haven't been writing, I've been reading. BUT IM BACK! Write now I hear fireworks outside my house and I have no idea why people are putting fireworks off. Nothing special today. Weelllll, anyways, I hope you like thah next chappie! I'm REALLY sorry that chapter is short but, once again, I write everything short.**

**OHH and I hope you a very happy easter even though it's kinda late now. =="**

**ANDD – THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING or ADDING MY STORY TO UR FAVESS! Please keep coming with the reviews though, good or bad, I don't care!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Vampire Knight or this nice watch I'm wearing.**

Chapter Five

-Flashback-

"I'll give you some Pocky if you do one thing for me," he smirked. His eyes turned crimson red and he came closer to me. "Because I smell blood."

-End of Flashback-

I sat there, shocked and dumbfounded just waiting for him to strike. I seriously should get someone to remind me what _danger_ is. George got closer to me, baring his fangs and sniffing the blood. This stupid bloodlust thing in vampires really annoys me but sometimes it looks cute. _Only when cute vampires have bloodlust I guess. _I snapped out of my thoughts and headed to the door. George grabbed my wrist and felt the cold blood that trickled down my hand.

"Mmm," he sighed, "such a wonderful taste, Hermione."

I shook my hand harder as I felt the tips of his fangs scrape around my hand.

"George! Stop it! Get off me!" I screamed and with that, my hand felt a shock of pain as a pair of fangs dug into my palms. I shivered, but not because of the cold. I shut my eyes and felt a jab in hand. Then I saw light.

"GEORGE LET GO OFF HER YOU IDIOT! IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU! NOW YOU LET GO OFF HER!"

I looked up and couldn't help but grin. Draco was at the door cursing his brother for biting me. I felt George let go and argue with his brother. My hand was red. Two tiny dots were marked the middle of my palm and red ink flowed out of it. It was painful. Then, I heard a smash.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER, GEORGE," demanded Draco as he punched his brother who went crashing to the wall.

"Hey, Hermione, you okay? You shouldn't go some place like this without someone else. It's dangerous here," Draco mumbled. I nodded and then looked back at George.

"Uh, George, I know it's not the perfect time to ask you this but, can I have some Pocky now?' i squeaked. George looked up and revealed his smile with a couple of loose and missing teeth.

"Shav hit Hermionee," he said with a slur and pointed under his bed. I looked under it and found 7 packets of pocky and took them all.

"Shore blud ish much preshos, Shermione," he laughed resulting with a slap on the face from his little brother.

Draco and I exited the room in silence. A couple of minutes had past and finally Draco took his handkerchief and wrapped around my wounded hand. Draco led me to my dorm and I finally asked him.

"How did you find me, Draco?"

"I went to Ginny after you freaked out about her," he sighed, "and she said that you were finding George."

I smiled. _Saved again._

"Thank you," I grinned and was about to enter my room when Draco pulled me back.

He pulled me closer to him. I blushed bright red and dropped all of the Pocky packets I was holding. His face was so close. I felt myself hold on to him and finally, we finished with a kiss. It was simple. Nothing much, but it felt so perfect to me. I held on to him tighter and then found my head laying on his shoulder. I burrowed my face in his soft blonde hair and we just stood there holding on to each other for a long time.

"No problem," he smiled.


End file.
